theshatteredlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Gods
A god is a being much more powerful than any human. When a god dies they are replaced by another creature. It is unknown how the replacement is chosen. Elder Gods Very little is known of the elder gods. In the beginning there was a void, there was Elemantus''' '''and there was io. Elemantus created Yo and taught him the secret of creation. Elemantus and Yo then used it to create the other gods. Afterwards they created the mortals. Elemantus Elemantus created the major and minor gods. He occupies the Realm of the Void. io io (intentially lowercase) is an elder god who inhabited the void and fights to restore its emptiness. He creates demons intended to destroy the creations of Elemantus. io's realm is the Realm of the Void. Major Gods Every major god has a realm of control and an element. There are 7 major gods. Yo, Malux, Ohm, Lestro, Shor, Agri, and Celestion. The major gods very rarely talk to mortals. Yo Yo is the god of knowledge and is known as the "eldest god". He knows "the secret of creation" and cares about mortals, as he helped create them with Elemantus. Yo's realm is Illibrax, the fortress of knowledge. Yo's element is io and his knowledge comes from io. Malux Malux was the god of death. Malux's brother is Ohm, the god of life. He was and still is portrayed as a hooded man in a dark robe wielding a scythe. He had a daughter with a human woman. He named his daughter Orange and entrusted her with a scythe. Malux's realm is death. To meet him you must die, or be privileged enough for him to visit you. Malux's element is Earth. Ohm Ohm is the god of life. Although he is the god of life he did not create the mortals, Yo did. Ohm's brother is Malux, the god of death. They are friendly rivals. Ohm's realm is Etherus, the fountain of life. To get to the realm of Ohm you must pass through realm of Malux. This may mean that reincarnation exists. Ohm's element is Nature/Life. Lestro Lestro is the god of time, winds, patience, and change. Lestro is "The keeper of the Yawmire". Lestro's realm is Amtan, the vault of time. Lestro's element is Wind. According to Gondorn, Lestro is always down to party. Shor Shor is the goddess of the sea, peace, and passion . She is married to Agri, the god of conflict. Her symbol looks like a person with 4 arms. However the upper two "arms" actually represent part of the cape of pure water she wears. Shor's realm is Sharshuun, the sea, the edgeless sea. Shor's element is Water. Agri Agri is the god of conflict. He is married to Shor goddess of peace. Agri's realm is Fardaguul, Eternals Arena. Agri's element is Fire. Celestion Almost no one knows about Celestion. He is the father of the sun, the mother of stars, lord of the moon. Celestion was exiled by Yo, because Celestion chose to save humanity over Ohm's son, Allynorran. There is a language of the stars that Celestion and his minor gods speak/know. Minor Gods There are many minor gods. Not all minor gods are currently known. The lesser gods monitor the planet. They also pass on messages from the major gods, to humans. Taxanimus Taxanimus is the god of Balance and Equality. Priests of Taxanimus are normally judges. Ektar Ektar is the god of Domination, Money, Control, and Theft. Instead of accepting prayers, he only accepts money and treasure. Under Agri. A lot of major gods don't really like Ektar. Lantrus Lantrus is the goddess of Revelation, Meditation, and Kindness. Her symbol is a lantern. Under Shor. Juun Juun is the god of Gifts, Community, and Friendship. Under Shor. Drexis Drexis is the god of Strength, Will, and Hatred. He is a patron of Agri. Aburanus Aburanis is the god of Cunning and Strategy. Rezeer Rezeer is the god of Restoration and Forgiveness. He is under Agri but was born from Shor. Alandria Alandria is the goddess of Beauty and Love. Jaenus Jaenus is the goddess of Secrets and women. The Crane sisters worship her. Patron of Celestion. Bascho Bascho is the god of Merchants, Travellers, and Craftsman. He is a patron of Lestro. Adventurers often meet Bascho around the time they get level 10. Offer him something and he will give you something great in return. Bascho has a beard, and a big sack of items on his back. Avarchus Avarchus is the god of History and Remembrance of the Past. Karmoth Karmoth is the god of Decay. Exu Exu is the goddess of Lies and Lust. She does not respond to normal prayers, she only responds to perversion. Dakeer Dakeer is the god of Nature. Gondorn Gondorn is the god of party, excitement, enjoyment and food. He has a cauldron on his head with red wine dripping from it and he has colorful belts all over his body. He wields batons that are glowing. Gondorn is a co-creator of pizza with an unknown person/god. Melesandra Melesandra is the goddess of Killing Yawmire. She was created by Malux to destroy the Yawmire. Chalenero Chalenero is Lady Luck, Mistress of Fortunes. She chooses where the coin faces. Under Lestro. Equestrian Equestrian is a minor god under Celestion. He/she is a pegasus with a horn and is the god of horses. Alynnorann Alynnorann was the god of light and the son of Ohm. He was killed by Azkazel and could have been saved by Celestion. However Celestion saved humanity. This caused an argument between the gods. His soul is now inside of a sword. Nartheer Nartheer known as the shooting star. Under Celestion. Celestion honors him by taking a star out of the sky and sends it flying. People can wish upon this star. Sancluz Known as the gifting adventurer, often gives gifts on peoples birthdays. Orange Orange is the goddess of the young dead, lost souls, and fools. Though she doesn't use the title of goddess of fools.